villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Cat
Black Cat is a recurring character in the Spider-Man comics. Though nowadays a more anti-heroic character Black Cat was originally a fairly self-interested and amoral individual who would frequently try to tempt Spider-Man and usually try to convince him that she had feelings for him. Over time though she did indeed begin to develop a strong romantic attraction to him, thus marking the beginning of her transition from villain to hero. She appears as Harry's Oscorp assitant in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. There she was played by Felicity Jones. History Felicia Hardy first resolved to become Black Cat in an attempt to get vengeance on her former boyfriend for date-raping her. When he died in a drunk-driving accident before she could kill him, Black Cat instead elected to use her new talents to follow in her father's footsteps and become an expert cat burglar, also attempting to free him from prison. She is skilled at hand-to-hand combat and is extremely agile. Though Black Cat was originally a foe of Spider-Man, she eventually fell in love with him and became both his ally and for a time love interest, also helping him stop Doctor Octopus from destroying New York City and nearly paying for it with her life. Despite her being an anti-hero though, Felicia Hardy is also a criminal, and tends to not let Spider-Man's morals get in the way of what she wants, particularly post-''One More Day'' where she has resumed her thieving ways. Nevertheless, Black Cat eventually became more consistently heroic than villainous, settling into a Chaotic Neutral alignment. When the Superior Spider-Man wrapped her up during one of her thieving missions, it caused the authorities to catch her, making her lose everything she had stolen. Since then, she resented Spider-man, swearing vengenance on him. She even became a crime-lord now, making her Neutral Evil. Spider-Man: Web of Shadows In Web of Shadows, Black Cat is again depicted as a villain. When Spider-Man first encounters her, she escapes into a building in an attempt to get away from him. A chase ensues, followed by a boss battle. After she's defeated, Spider-Man gets to chooses if he still loves Mary-Jane or if he want to be with Black Cat. Either way, she then becomes an ally to the Black Suit Spider-Man. While the Symbiotes have taken over New York, Black Cat becomes an ally to help defeat them. However, she gets infected with one and fights Spider-Man with an army of Symbiotes. Spider-Man has to defeat the Symbiote Black Cat and the Symbiote army, while protecting MJ. After Black Cat is defeated, she lies on a roof injured. The player is given a choice of whether to take her back to SHIELD where she can be both safe and have her injuries taken care of, or infect her with a more stable symbiote. After that, Black Cat becomes incapacitated for the rest of the game. At the end of the game if the player chose for Spider-Man to be with Black Cat and chose to be evil, she rules an army of symbiotes by his side. If the player chose to be good, a sonic weapon developed by Tinkerer removes both Spider-Man's and Black Cat's symbiotes and Spider-Man ends up alone. Powers and Weaponry Black Cat's choices of weaponry include her claws and rope that reacts the same way as Spider-Man's webbing. She also has super powers, notably spreading bad luck on her foes (including Spider-Man most likely) and has enhanced physical Strength, Speed, & Stamina. Her additional powers (though temporary) inlclude the following wether as her regular black cat self, a clone, or even a sybiote monster: #Teleportation (Spider-Man: Edge of Time, The Amazing Spider-Man (VG)) #Self-Multiplier (Spider-Man: Edge of Time, Spider-Man: Web of Shadows) #Electrikenetic (The Amazing Spider-Man (VG)) Gallery 8153165_f520.jpg|Black Cat in her classic costume Black Cat.jpeg|Black Cat's current comic book costume Kittywins.jpg Black Cat SSM.jpg|Black Cat in The Spectacular Spider-Man FeliciaTASM2.png|Her first live-action appearance. FeliciaHar.png|Felicia's second live-action appearnce by Felicity Jones Felicia New.jpg|Her new outift. 4608548-sin_título.jpg Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Burglars Category:Greedy Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Trickster Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:In love villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love rivals Category:Affably Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Honorable Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Protective Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Envious Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:On & Off Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Insecure Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Partners in Crime Category:Legacy Villains Category:Brutes Category:Villainesses Category:Karma Houdini Category:Hypocrites Category:Stalkers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains